


What does family mean

by McdannoPrincess23



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McdannoPrincess23/pseuds/McdannoPrincess23





	What does family mean

Rachel is cleaning up the house since both children are at school it gives Rachel some time to get the house cleaned and get dinner started before the kids get home 6pm, today was Grace's cheer practice and Charlie was going to a friend's after school so she didn't really have to worry about them. Rachel thought about inviting Danny over for a family dinner with her Grace and Charlie.

Rachel was now cleaning up and organizing Grace's room when she found Grace's award winning essay what does family mean to you. Grace didn't want anyone to see it til it was published in the school paper so Rachel went down stairs to the kitchen grabbed a cup of coffee then walked in to the living room where she sat on the couch couch pulling her legs under her and started to read the essay 

What does family mean to me well family means always knowing that I am loved. I don't have the traditional family like most people but I am very loved by everyone in my family. There is my mom who is a great mom she loves me so much she let's me find my own way to do things. She moved here with her then husband Stan who still loves Charlie and me. Stan moved here cause of work so my mom and I moved here. I thought I wouldn't see my Danno aka my dad til holidays or breaks or even summer vacation but I was wrong cause my dad gave up his life in new Jersey I mean his family friends and job moved here to Hawaii so he could see me and watch me grow up. Sadly I didn't really see him lot cause of the anger my mom had toward him but when I did see him it was great cause he loved me always said I was and still is the most important person in his life everything else was second but now I share that role with my brother.

Rachel paused and whipped away the tears in her eyes she never realized how much she hurt her daughter back when she was angry with Danny then 

Charlie is my full brother. When Charlie got really sick my mom told Stan and Danno the truth about Charlie being Danny's son, it was hard on everyone especially Danno but he has alot of great people to help him get through it. One of them being uncle Steve who is the head of 5-0 and Danno's best friend. Steve isn't really my uncle but he is family. You see he doesn't have a family, his mom faked her own death then 20 some years later she reveals that she has been alive all these years, my heart broke for him then his father was murder and his dad's death brought him to Hawaii but solving his murder brought Steve into our lives when he took Danno on as a partner, Danno didn't like him at first but now Steve is family and I am so lucky to him in our lives. Steve has saved my dad's life more than once and my dad has saved Steve's life more than once, it's a bond I hope to have with someone one day. 

Rachel smiled at how true grace is when she says it's a very strong bond Steve and Danny would do anything for each other and for their children. Rachel sets down the essay and goes into the kitchen grabs her phone and calls Danny to invite him and Steve over for dinner with them.

Rachel then goes back into in the living room where she sits back down on the couch and flips to the last page of the essay and

Charlie and I are so lucky to have a great mom and two amazing dad's who love us uncondictionly and will always put us first. Mom loves us and she shows it by letting us find our own way and dad's love us by always being there for us. They have dangerous jobs but they will drop everything for us like they protected my class and me when those bad guys held our class hostage dad was there to keep me safe while my other dad was working to save us. In all honesty I think both my dad's are in love with each other but are too scared to lose what they already have. Charlie and I love our family and we are lucky to have them. Family isn't just the people that you are born into, family are the people who risk everything for you, family are the people who show up cause they love you. Family is ohana and ohana means no one gets left behind or forgot. 

Rachel smiles at the last sentence of the essay and realizes how true she is, Rachel then gets up off the couch goes upstairs to put the essay back then she goes back to cleaning the house.

After getting the house cleaned, Rachel starts to cook dinner of parmesan chicken with rice and green beans plus a salad bread and strawberry cheesecake for desert. It's around 6:30pm when Grace Danny and Steve walk in with Charlie being carried in by Steve Rachel sees love and affection in Steve's eyes when he is with Charlie and Grace.

The table is set for a family dinner a dinner that Steve never expected to be a part so he was a little nervous then 

" Relax you are family so you belong here with us " Rachel said into Steve's ear after that Steve relaxed and enjoyed himself.

Soon they sat down to a great family dinner that was full of laughter and stories about the day plus they all could see how much this dinner really meant to Steve.

After dinner, while Steve helped Grace and Charlie with their homework which showed Rachel just how much Steve loved them and how they treated Steve like another parent, Rachel left the kids with Steve while she went to help Danny with the dishes.

Rachel and Danny had a good heart to heart about everything and Rachel tells Danny to take the risk and tell Steve how he feels about Steve cause Steve isn't just the best friend or work partner, Steve is a big part of the their family and is Danny's better half. 

Danny dried off his hands and walked into the living room where he saw Steve reading a book to Charlie while Grace was doing her germtry homework Danny realized that Steve is right where he wants to be then Danny walks over to them kisses Grace on the head as he lifted Charlie up sat down with Charlie on his lap kisses Charlie's head then leans against Steve who wraps his arm around Danny pulling him closer to him then Steve kisses Danny on the lips then goes back to reading the story.

Rachel stood leaning against the door watching her children interact with Danny and Steve, she knew for sure that her kids are truly loved by Steve and that there really is three parents now, with a smile on her face Rachel went back to the kitchen to the the dishes giving Steve and Danny time alone with the children.


End file.
